


Мир, в котором мы друг другу не нужны

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: «В течение последних лет Шерлок замечает малое количество дней. Да и те не то чтобы запоминаются — словно выжигаются фотографиями на обратной стороне век.<...>Он глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя жутко болезненное жжение в груди, словно лёгкие разрывает от воздуха, который он втягивает в себя. Голова раскалывается от боли, а сердце заходится в жесточайшей аритмии, то убыстряясь почти в два раза, то пропуская по несколько ударов. Шерлок глухо стонет — и открывает глаза».





	Мир, в котором мы друг другу не нужны

**Author's Note:**

> Музыкальная тема работы: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHRmNZ_KvGY  
> Песня из кинофильма «Чародеи».

В течение последних лет Шерлок замечает малое количество дней. Да и те не то чтобы запоминаются — словно выжигаются фотографиями на обратной стороне век. Он не любит эти дни, но всё равно помнит их, хотя забыть было бы легче.

Странный туман, укрывающий всё остальное, его не пугает. Шерлок уже почти привык видеть прошлое урывками, в которых главную роль играет Джон. Всегда только он. Яркие кадры, как на старой, засмотренной плёнке, болезненные ощущения и глубоко-глубоко запрятанный страх, что это всё _на самом деле_ происходит с ним. С ними обоими.

Шерлоку хотелось бы думать, что это всё лишь сон, только реальность подбрасывает всё новые и новые дни, от которых потом не находится спасения. Которые хочется удалить, искоренить, выжечь. Сделать так, чтобы их и _не возникало_.

***

Его глупое возвращение туда, где давно уже не ждут. Кто бы мог подумать в те бесконечные часы, когда он возвращался в Лондон из Сербии и Майкрофт учил его жизни, что уже этим вечером он захочет вернуться назад? Надо признать, полёт был не так уж плох: они с братом к тому моменту давно не виделись — и скрыто наслаждались обществом друг друга, оценивая по достоинству сообразительного собеседника. Шерлок не предполагал, что его встретят так _неожиданно_.

Шерлок помнит пустой взгляд Джона за секунду до того, как друг бросился на него с кулаками. Дни, даже месяцы спустя Холмс смог понять его мотивацию. Но тогда обида жгла его намного сильнее, чем вновь травмированные раны на спине и пара треснувших рёбер. Говорить с ним уже не было смысла.

***

Выбор Джона в пользу Мэри был предсказуемым, правильным и… поучающим, что ж скрывать? Шерлоку иногда всё еще кажется (а ведь прошло столько времени!), что Джон так и стоит за дверью их в прошлом общей квартиры и переступает с ноги на ногу, не решаясь войти, боясь, что друг может отказаться принять шаферство. А разве такой выбор был в распоряжении Шерлока?

Он сам подобного не помнит. Как не помнит и того, что они лежали на лестнице в их квартиру, счастливые и абсолютно умиротворённые, по словам миссис Хадсон. Конечно же она преувеличивает. Но не лжёт, ведь правда? Однако Шерлок подобных мгновений в своей памяти не наблюдает.

***

Впервые Шерлок задумывается о том, насколько изменилось всё между ним и Джоном, слишком поздно. Это произошло не на свадьбе, не в день его ранения от рук Мэри и даже не в минуты, когда жена Джона сидела перед ними двумя в качестве клиента. Шерлок _ощущает_ изменения во время каждого вдоха-выдоха, пока Джон снова живёт с ним в их _опять общей_ квартире.

Вроде бы вокруг тот же мир: совместные завтраки, ворчание Джона по поводу экспериментов на кухонном столе, редкие совместные выезды в морг — Шерлоку ведь всё еще надо восстанавливаться после ранения, — и посиделки у камина при хорошем самочувствии и расположении духа.

Только этот мир рассыпается на куски при первом же серьёзном толчке. Шерлок уверен, что не хочет жить в нём ближайшие годы — да и всю оставшуюся жизнь тоже. Лучше в одиночестве — чем _так_. Вымученные улыбки Джона, попытки поскорее свернуть разговоры, нежелание оставаться наедине, вечно виноватый взгляд, словно это сам Джон стрелял ему в грудь, а Шерлоку, будто назло, именно теперь стало так нужно, так важно быть рядом с ним.

Говорить самому. Рассказывать о старых и новых делах. Слушать его сетования по поводу больных. Предлагать сменить профессию и получать в ответ «ага, уже много лет как сменил!». Смеяться над неудачными шутками Джона и просто улыбаться, видя его улыбку. Тянуть его, сонного, на место преступления, а затем глубокой ночью искать работающее кафе, чтобы отметить окончание дела. Застывать в коридоре в шаге от него и чувствовать, как их связывает нечто настолько крепкое, что не разорвать ничем — так думал Шерлок в далёком прошлом.

Только Джону подобное не нужно — и Шерлок отходит в сторону, предоставляя ему право выбора. За этим следует всего лишь воссоединение супругов. И ему хочется забыть абсолютно всё, в том числе и глупую клятву, данную в отчаянном порыве показать, что он всё еще может быть один, что он давно отпустил Джона. В порыве обмануть самого себя.

Только понимает это Шерлок слишком поздно.

***

После угрожающих слов Магнуссена мысль о любви как _источнике всего_ врывается в его разум, вспарывает слои мыслей так стремительно, что Шерлок ничего не может поделать с собой. Ему кажется, что стой враг чуть ближе — и он убил бы его прямо тут, посреди полной вычурной эстетики гостиной, своими руками, чтобы почувствовать момент, когда Джон окажется в безопасности, чтобы точно знать, что отныне можно быть спокойным. Не за Мэри, чёрт с ней! Она для Шерлока лишь средство быть ближе к Джону, вопреки всему.

Шерлок хочет быть спокоен за Джона. И именно поэтому он направляет пистолет прямо в лоб Магнуссену и нажимает на курок. Он помнит то ощущение бесконечной власти, а потом — жгучую волну омерзения и холодного ужаса, прошивающую его тело, разум, мысли.

Шерлок хотел бы забыть это, но не может. И, наверное, не стоит. Ему следует помнить: на что эмоции могут толкнуть его в следующий раз. Ведь больше Шерлок не хочет чувствовать подобное. Никогда.

Даже ради любви Джона, которой нет и, может быть, никогда не было. Даже ради любви к Джону, о которой никто не узнает. Никто, кроме Майкрофта, но он — не в счёт.

***

В память отчаянно яркой кляксой врезается глупый красный шар, висящий над креслом Джона. Шерлок хорошо помнит своё сомнение и непонимание. Раньше Джон сразу же смягчался в таком случае, касался плеча, шутил или говорил «прости, забудь». Теперь же Джон смотрит на него жёстко, требовательно, хотя не имеет никаких оснований требовать от него _еще что-то_. Шерлок и так сделал всё что мог для него и его семьи.

И, глядя на раздражающий глаз шарик, он впервые думает, что хочет _прогнать_ Джона с Бейкер-стрит. Хотя бы на время. Потому что смысла в том, что происходит сейчас, нет совершенно никакого. Раньше Джону нравилось само то, что он был рядом с Шерлоком во время приёма клиентов, расследований. Теперь же он словно выполняет повинность или снисходит до помощи. И если первое Шерлок еще может стерпеть, то второе он не простит ему никогда.

 _Пренебрежение_  — вот слово, которое маячит у него в подсознании в отношении Джона с тех пор, как он вернулся домой, и которое он никак не мог ухватить за маленький хвостик раньше. И это совсем не то слово, которое должно ассоциироваться с его другом. Но других у него, кажется, не осталось.

***

Единственным светлым пятном в его памяти остаётся маленькая Ватсон. Думая о ней, Шерлок улыбается. Он не понимает, что с ней делать, он не хочет учиться обращаться с ней так, как Мэри всё время учит Джона на его глазах. Но Шерлок осознает, насколько эта девочка зависима от них троих. Насколько зависима от него, когда остаётся только на его попечении.

Когда это происходит впервые, Шерлок растеряно смотрит на Джона, передающего ему свою дочь и обещающего вернуться через час: ему нужно сбегать на работу, а у Мэри запись к врачу. Осторожные касания к ребёнку, как к дорогому оборудованию — не повредить, пока не знаешь, как его использовать. И первая за многие дни тёплая улыбка на губах друга: кажется, Шерлок слишком смешно смотрится с ней на руках.

— Я и не думал, что ты можешь быть _таким_ , — вырывается у Джона, и он тут же уходит, пока Шерлок не успел проанализировать его слова.

Однако тому уже не до анализа — Ватсон, до того спящая в отцовских объятиях, у него на руках просыпается и смотрит с таким пониманием, что Шерлок не выдерживает и говорит: «Ему это лишь кажется». Девочка внимательно разглядывает его, а потом касается щеки тёплой маленькой ладонью — и ему, вопреки всему, хочется, чтобы этого не случалось, чтобы чужое семейное счастье касалось его в последнюю очередь. Потому что он не имеет к нему никакого отношения, потому что в подобное очень легко верится, только вот расставаться потом с убеждениями довольно трудно и болезненно. И Шерлоку совсем не хочется отвыкать от того ощущения важности и нужности, которое внушает ему это еле заметное искреннее касание ребёнка.

***

Шерлок помнит шпионскую эпопею с расследованием прошлого Мэри и её возвращением домой очень смутно. Но в его памяти верховодит недовольный Джон — всем, постоянно. Пусть Ватсон и делает вид, что всё хорошо, Холмс знает его слишком давно.

Но в памяти записывается и ставится на бесконечную перемотку обвиняющий взгляд Джона, который тот бросил на него перед тем, как сесть в самолёт до Лондона. Шерлок тогда, чтобы не мешать, расположился отдельно от них. Он вообще никому и ничем не хочет мешать, но постоянно мешает. И Джон то и дело указывает ему на это. Не словами — они никогда не были для них главным средством общения.

Но Шерлок с глупой обречённостью снова и снова делает то, что должен, то, в чём поклялся, не получая ни тени благодарности. Зачем? Он и сам уже точно не знает. Внутри крепнет мысль, что всё, что он делает, нужно лишь ему.

И от этого ощущения невозможно избавиться.

***

Шерлок отлично помнит похороны Мэри. Чёрные одежды, пронизывающий ветер, тучи, слёзы на глазах Молли и миссис Хадсон, бледный Лестрейд, каменное лицо Майкрофта, растерянный и грустный Стемфорд. И поджатые губы Джона. И сжатые в кулаки руки Джона. И злость в глазах Джона. И яростные рыки Джона в его сторону, когда Шерлок хотел просто попрощаться с Мэри.

Маленькой Ватсон там нет, Шерлок ясно видит это, блуждая по фотоснимкам с похорон в своих Чертогах. Хотя, возможно, как раз её присутствие смягчило бы Джона и дало самому Шерлоку уверенность в том, что могло бы быть дальше.

Шерлок хотел бы удалить тот день, но не может. Не хочет. Нет, не хочет. Потому что это — залог будущего, каким бы мрачным ни казалось всё происходящее тогда.

Мэри отдала за него свою жизнь — это единственное, что не подлежит вскрытию и поиску иных смыслов. Хотела ли она заплатить за свою попытку убить его? Боялась ли, что Джон не простит ей теперь уже _настоящей_ смерти Шерлока? Желала ли покончить с ложью и опасностью для своей семьи? Устала ли она быть пусть и прощённой на словах, но явно не любимой женой своего мужа? Шерлок впервые не хотел копаться в смыслах и множить и без того бесчисленные сущности.

Мэри закрыла его собой, защитила от смерти. И это всё, что требовалось знать и помнить Шерлоку. Только Джону этого не хватало — и похороны превратились в фарс, за который стыдно было всем, кроме него самого и Шерлока, ушедшего с кладбища намного раньше самого погребения.

***

Письмо от Джона. Шерлок долго мял края конверта, в которое оно было запаковано, не решаясь открыть. Опущенный взгляд Молли, неаккуратная, чуть смазанная надпись на конверте, запрет входить в дом, запрет на приближение к Ватсон. Из всего, что происходило с ним за всю жизнь, Шерлок никогда не хотел забыть что-то настолько сильно.

И ничего не злило его настолько сильно.

Шерлок знает, что может стерпеть от Джона многое, а простить — еще больше. Но подобное не укладывается в его голове. А слова с листа обыкновенной нелинованной бумаги, написанные быстрым злым почерком, шустрым тёмным роем кружащие в его сознании, совершенно точно не хотят быстро и легко выветриваться из головы.

Письмо мучает, _пытает_ , подтверждая то, что он знает уже давно: они не нужны друг другу.

Он не нужен Джону — давно, с того самого момента, когда тот смог переступить через оглушающую боль его потери и жить дальше, без него. Шерлок понимает это только сейчас. Нет смысла обвинять Джона в жестокости или безразличии — он не виноват. Никогда не бывает достаточно чего-то одного: доверия, любви, слепой надежды. Он когда-то сделал свой выбор, спасая его жизнь, и Джон сделал то же самое, выбрав _жить_ , и Шерлок не имеет права винить его за это.

Джон не нужен ему: потому что как бы Шерлок себе ни врал, он не привык принуждать или бежать следом — только впереди или рядом. Он никогда не пытался сделать это, но рядом с Джоном мог бы попробовать: чуть замедлиться, подстроиться под чужой шаг и попытаться впервые двигаться вместе. Когда-то ему казалось, что у них получалось. Теперь же об этом не может быть и речи. А на меньшее Шерлок уже не согласен.

***

Он глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя жутко болезненное жжение в груди, словно лёгкие разрывает от воздуха, который он втягивает в себя. Голова раскалывается от боли, а сердце заходится в жесточайшей аритмии, то убыстряясь почти в два раза, то пропуская по несколько ударов. Шерлок глухо стонет — и открывает глаза.

В комнате темно, но откуда-то идёт приглушённый свет. «Лампа с наброшенным полотенцем», — отстранённо думает он, пытаясь проанализировать своё состояние и вычленить реальные ощущения из тысячи обманных.

Сердце: на самом деле пульс рваный, но не в той мере, чтобы он мог начать думать об этом прямо сейчас. Грудь: вдохи и выдохи даются с небольшой болью — трещина одного или двух рёбер, ничего серьёзного. Голова: кажется тяжёлой, чугунной, он не может поднять её от подушки, присутствуют головокружение и сильная слабость.

Шерлок дёргает рукой, чтобы провести по лицу, но за этим следуют лёгкий укол и неудобство в сгибе локтя, лишь через пару секунд (непозволительное промедление!) он осознаёт, что дело в игле от капельницы. Он несколько раз моргает, чтобы прогнать «мушек», и снова пытается осмотреться в полумраке. Через силу Шерлок приподнимается на локтях и крутит головой, тут же узнавая комнату, в которой находится, и понимая всё остальное.

А следом на него обрушивается _откровение_. И он падает обратно на постель, поражённо распахнув глаза и заполошно приоткрыв рот, словно ему не хватает воздуха.

_Ничего не было. Ничего не было. Ничего не было._

В голове шумит, на языке горький привкус какого-то лекарства, в висках стучит учащённый пульс. Но он может думать только об одном: «Ничего не было». Ничего из того, что он видел, не было. Не было горьких лет одиночества и тоски, на которые он обрёк себя сам, спрыгнув с крыши Бартса, используя самый слабый и сырой из всех планов, разработанных им с Майкрофтом. Не было ежесекундной боли в глазах Джона и отчаяния в его собственных действиях. Не было порушенных жизней и растерзанных иллюзий.

 _Ничего не было_.

Шерлок задыхается от осознания этого факта и крепко зажмуривается, по-детски боясь снова открыть глаза и увидеть вокруг стены Бейкер-стрит. Но он знает, что уже давно вырос, чтобы прятаться от реальности с помощью такой малости. Впившись ногтями в ладонь до боли, Шерлок снова осматривается и облегчённо выдыхает.

Его окружает гостевая комната в доме Майкрофта на границе города. Они справились, но с последствиями — в том числе и для его здоровья. Что именно пошло не так, он не помнил, как не помнил и приезд сюда. Из этого следовало, что он был, как минимум, без сознания из-за травм. Насколько они серьёзны и какими еще могли быть последствия он думать не хотел. Сейчас было важно лишь то, сколько времени прошло с момента его прыжка с Бартса и может ли он покинуть этот дом.

Всё время, что он пребывал вне реальности, его Чертоги разума явно работали на полную мощность, проецируя будущее, исходя из заданных исходных данных и используя все имеющиеся знания — в основном о Джоне. Шерлок в это время мог бы поклясться, что совершенно точно проживал всё, что видел. Но только теперь он понимает, что всё увиденное им было слишком _ненормальным_ , даже _нереальным_ для того, чтобы происходить на самом деле. Это был самый мрачный, самый невозможный вариант будущего после того, что он сделал, после приведения в исполнение их безумного плана «Лазарь». Плана, который явно дал серьёзный сбой, если учитывать его неудовлетворительное физическое состояние.

Готовясь к операции и отъезду, планируя «миссию» и отмечая на картах отправные точки её этапов, Шерлок не позволял себе думать о том, что будет _потом_ , после того, как всё закончится и ему придётся вернуться в разрушенный им самим мир. Это казалось не столь важным и значимым. Он знал, что угроза, вполне ощутимая и всё разраставшаяся в размерах, висит над дорогими ему людьми — Мориарти не шутил, не в этот раз. И Шерлок хватался за любую возможность предотвратить неминуемое.

Но человек всегда думает о том, что будет дальше — это заложено в нём природой, что-то от инстинкта самосохранения и жажды жить, вопреки всему, — и он не исключение, даже если сам считает иначе. В обессиленном состоянии мозг не мог не дать слабину и не обрушить форты, соединяющие память и Чертоги — именно этим и объяснялись его столь яркие, ужасающе правдивые видения-лжевоспоминания.

Шерлок, еще не владея собой в полной мере, еще раз громко вздыхает. Он не может стереть мысль, которая завладела его разумом, как паразит. Мысль, что он _ошибся_. Ошибся так сильно и страшно, что это могло стоить ему намного дороже, чем непринятие угроз Мориарти всерьёз. Он видел то, что может случиться — Шерлок не сомневается в себе, даже в таких обстоятельствах, — его мозг работает в обычном режиме, а под воздействием лекарств только увеличил мощность и скорость переработки информации. Тому, что он увидел, можно верить.

И Шерлок знает одно: он не хочет такой жизни. Ни себе, ни Джону. И ему глубоко наплевать на то, что об этом подумает Майкрофт, как именно он будет пытаться ему помешать. Шерлок не может разыграть эту пьесу по предоставленным ему нотам — он недоволен не только финалом, но и каждой из её частей.

Он снова приподнимается, ощущая, что в этот раз движения даются ему намного легче, и громко зовёт в пустое пространство, которое, он уверен, нашпиговано камерами и микрофонами: «Майкрофт!»

***

Спустя три часа Шерлок уже сидит на диване в гостиной в костюме, всё еще бледный и изнурённый экстренными капельницами, повторным медицинским осмотром и тяжёлым взглядом Майкрофта, видимо, считающего его сумасшедшим и ищущего подтверждения этого в каждом движении. В его руке стакан воды, а в ладони — пригоршня таблеток, среди которых несколько видов антибиотиков и анальгетиков. Шерлок ледяным взглядом заставляет брата замолчать еще до того, как тот произносит первое слово, и выпивает все таблетки одну за другой.

— Ты не можешь ставить под удар успех всей операции, только потому что внезапно передумал, — всё же не выдерживает Майкрофт, чуть склоняясь к нему из кресла, в котором сидит, закинув ногу на ногу. Шерлок отвечает ему вздёрнутым подбородком и сужеными глазами. — В то же самое время, срывая миссию, ты подставляешь под удар всех, _его_ в том числе. Ты подумал об этом?

Несколько секунд Шерлок молчит, обдумывая ответ и представляя реакцию на него.

— Да. Но считаю это разумным возможным риском. Это _мой_ риск, Майкрофт, а не твой. Успокойся. — Как он и предполагал, брат закатывает глаза, делая это в лучших традициях братьев Холмс. — Я принял решение и не изменю его, устраивает это тебя или нет.

Шерлок, кажется, впервые за последние годы не бросает ему вызов, а констатирует факт: недовольство Майкрофта в этот раз не результат, к которому он стремится, а лишь сопутствующее обстоятельство. И тот, глядя ему в глаза, понимает это и, поразмыслив несколько секунд, кивает — явно просчитывает вероятный урон, ищет способы изменить план с минимальными потерями, предполагает наличие подводных камней в новых условиях.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Как можно скорее отправиться домой… — Шерлок чувствует, как голос его подводит, и не договаривает «и поговорить с Джоном», потому что внезапно ему становится страшно. А вдруг уже поздно? Он тут же отгоняет от себя эту мысль, но осадок остаётся. Прошло всего двенадцать часов с момента начала «Лазаря», еще ничего не могло поменяться _настолько_. Всё еще можно изменить, исправить, вернуть назад. Еще ничего не потеряно — двенадцать часов не могут быть _настолько_ роковыми.

И, конечно же, Майкрофт видит его слабость, но вместо того, чтобы начать издеваться, он понимающе кивает и спрашивает:

— Как ты планируешь защитить доктора Ватсона, миссис Хадсон и инспектора Лестрейда в таком случае? Тайну не удастся сохранить, они снова станут мишенями.

— Ты займёшься защитой миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда. Это самое главное. И единственное, о чём я тебя _прошу_ , — тихо, но твёрдо говорит Шерлок, не отводя взгляда. Майкрофт хочет спросить, это легко читается в его глазах, но следом происходит нанновзрыв сверхновой в его мыслях — и он _понимает_.

— Шерлок, ты так уверен, что он пойдёт за тобой? Не боишься разочароваться?

— Это будет моя проблема, не твоя. Я _прошу_ , — повторяет Шерлок, снова делая ударение именно на этом слове, — только за миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда. Убереги их. Я знаю, что ты сможешь это сделать.

Майкрофт качает головой, порицая всё, что он сказал, но молчит, выражая этим согласие. И Шерлок облегчённо и благодарно выдыхает. Он не может озвучить то, что чувствует, для них обоих так будет проще — между ними слишком много стен, построенных за долгие годы непонимания и упорного нежелания идти на компромисс, их не разрушить за один разговор.

Но оба знают, что именно сейчас был произведён первый успешный залп по ним. Остальное сделает время, если у него будет такая возможность.

***

Майкрофт взял на себя миссис Хадсон, загодя выманив её из квартиры своим звонком с просьбой встретиться и обсудить важное им обоим, что всегда подразумевало лишь одну тему. Шерлоку останется только повиниться и попрощаться. Это будет просто, он почти уверен.

Всё, абсолютно всё на свете, будет проще того, что ему предстоит сейчас. _Джон_. И их разговор.

Лестница в 221B кажется бесконечной. Он на автомате перескакивает скрипучую ступеньку и бесшумно поднимается на самый верх, замирая за дверью. Майкрофт проверил: Джон дома, оставался там всё время, как вернулся из Бартса.

Шерлок сглатывает тягучую, почти горькую слюну и глубоко вдыхает, успокаиваясь. Треснувшие рёбра начинают ныть, голова чуть кружится, и это отрезвляет. Он уже заплатил высокую цену, едва не разбившись под стенами Бартса из-за нерасторопности людей Майкрофта, тут же уволенных с позорными рекомендациями, и отступить сейчас было бы верхом глупости.

До боли выпрямив спину, Шерлок выдыхает и открывает дверь. Её протяжный скрип аккомпанирует ему, и по спине от неожиданности бегут мурашки. Из кресла Джона слышится шорох, но он не оборачивается. В гостиной темнота, разбавляемая только светом фонарей на улице, приходится прищуриться.

И Шерлок видит его: склонившегося в три погибели, ссутулившегося, сжавшегося, сиротливо застывшего в будто мёртвой тишине гостиной, что последние два года была образцом места, которое обычно называют _домом_.  
И Шерлок понимает: Джон почти сломлен — и это его вина.  
И сил на то, чтобы дойти до него несколько шагов, совершенно не остаётся.

Шерлок впервые в полной мере осознаёт, _что именно_ он хотел сделать, исчезнув из Лондона на неопределённое время, на неопределённое количество лет.

— Миссис Хадсон? — наконец спрашивает Джон, по-прежнему глядя перед собой — на кресло Шерлока. И тот не выдерживает: делает эти невыносимые шаги и застывает в нескольких футах от него.

— Джон. — Его голос только чудом не дрожит, и это уже кажется победой.

Джон резко вздрагивает и вскакивает с кресла. Секунда — он смотрит на Шерлока. На лбу ссадина, под глазами тёмные бездонные тени. И на лице так быстро меняются эмоции, что Шерлок отказывается от мысли ухватить их все: шок, недоверие, радость, снова шок, непонимание, снова радость, восторг и растерянность — спаянные, слитые вместе так, что не отделить одно от другого.

— Шерлок… — тянет Джон задушенным шёпотом, а затем бросается к нему, сминая его в объятиях.

Шерлок чувствует резкую боль в рёбрах и почти тут же — в сердце. Но он не делает ничего, чтобы уменьшить давление — наоборот, льнёт еще ближе, будто и сам не может поверить в то, что происходит. Поднимаясь на парапет на крыше Бартса, Шерлок уже знал, что это конец, он больше не увидит Джона в ближайшее время, возможно, в ближайшие годы. И он был готов заплатить такую цену за его безопасность, за _их_ безопасность. Но оказалось, что эта цена не просто высока, а _запредельна_. Он не предполагал, что им обоим будет _настолько_ больно.

Пальцы Джона вцепляются в его спину, пробегают по ней до плеч. Одна ладонь возвращается на лопатки, а другая касается лица, ложится на щёку, чуть поглаживая ссадину от падения. Шерлок отвечает на судорожное объятие, осторожно обнимая его за плечи, притягивая к себе ближе, чем они обычно позволяли себе.

— Шерлок… — снова тянет Джон и смотрит в глаза, и ищет ответы, и не верит, не верит, не верит, что это ему не видится. Губы беззвучно шепчут нечто непереводимое на обычный человеческий язык, а глаза горят безумным огнём, от которого желудок Шерлока почти делает сальто, а затем сжимается, причиняя ощутимую боль.

— Я жив, Джон, — тихо говорит Шерлок и прижимается к его резко ставшему влажным лбу своим. — Прости меня.

— Шерлок… — в третий раз повторяет Джон, словно его имя является неким заклинанием, единственным, что может помочь ему поверить или же сохранить живого друга перед собой. — Ты здесь. Боже мой.

Он отстраняется и смотрит в глаза, проводит кончиками пальцев по скуле, осознанно обводя ссадину, по лбу, а затем останавливается на виске, где еще утром видел кровь — там еще одна ссадина, кровь действительно была настоящей. Пальцы сильнее сжимаются на спине, сминая тонкие ткани пиджака и рубашки, как листок бумаги, скорее всего оставляя красные пятна на коже.

— Это был самый ужасный день в моей жизни. Господи, Шерлок. Воистину, самый ужасный день, — Джон шепчет, боясь говорить в полный голос, словно тот исчезнет, растворится, рассыплется в пыль от того, что он скажет это громко.

И Шерлок чувствует, как сердце снова ускоряется, перекачивая кровь со слишком высокой скоростью. Ему жарко, душно и страшно, рёбра ноют, а его самого чуть шатает. Если бы не объятия Джона, он бы уже мог упасть. Майкрофт говорил, что врач запретил ему подниматься еще около недели. Но это было невозможно, немыслимо. Двенадцать часов — это уже много, _презренно_ много. Шерлок не хочет думать о том, что было бы с ним, будь он сам на месте друга.

Он не знает, как объяснить Джону то, что произошло, то, что он собирался сделать, то, почему передумал. Он не может подобрать правильные слова и не уверен, что в ином случае тот останется. Шерлок уже видел вариант мира _без Джона_  — и это худшее, что может с ним произойти. Он отчаянно ищет слова, глядя ему в глаза, а затем открывает рот и говорит совсем, совсем, совсем не то, что собирался:

— Мне нельзя без тебя. Я люблю тебя.

Джон, до этого непрерывно касавшийся то скулы, то подбородка, то лба, внезапно берёт его лицо в ладони и замирает, почти не дыша, потрясённо глядя ему в глаза. Шерлок и сам не верит, что сказал именно это, именно сейчас. И если теперь всё разрушится, то только из-за его глупости и неумении держать язык за зубами. Он знает уже давно, но сегодняшнее путешествие по Чертогам заставило его вытянуть это откровение на поверхность.

Шерлок на миг прикрывает глаза, чтобы спрятаться от пронизывающего взгляда Джона, потому что ему страшно увидеть на его лице презрение или неприятие, но вот, он снова смотрит и видит совсем другое: искреннее удивление, недоверие, растерянность, робкую надежду, неумолимую радость.

Джон делает еще один микроскопический шаг, практически врастая в него, и, чуть приподнявшись на цыпочках, целует Шерлока, всё так же удерживая его лицо в своих ладонях. Мягкое прикосновение губ к губам — вместо вопроса, чтобы убедиться, что он говорил серьёзно, говорил именно о том, что Джон подразумевает под «Я тебя люблю». И Шерлок нетерпеливо выдыхает ему в рот и отвечает, крепко сжав его в объятиях и чуть наклоняясь, чтобы обоим было удобнее.

Они стоят посреди гостиной их общего дома и целуются, не считая возможным оторваться друг от друга.

И всё меняется. Весь мир вокруг качается и трансформируется, обретая новые смыслы, оказываясь совсем иным, хотя выглядит точно так же. Они всё еще находятся в той же вселенной, но она переродилась благодаря ним двоим.

В миг, когда Джон отрывается от него, Шерлок чувствует себя всемогущим, абсолютно новым и отмеченным божественной рукой. Он тяжело дышит, приоткрыв рот, глотая воздух, и смотрит на Джона, задумчиво поглаживающего его скулы большими пальцами и явно пытающегося собрать себя воедино, чтобы что-то сказать. Ни один не пытается отстраниться или сделать вид, что это была ошибка.

— Я шептал это тебе там, у Бартса, держа твою руку в своей, пытаясь нащупать пульс, пока тебя у меня не забрали, — Джон снова говорит тихо, но не потому, что боится проснуться, а потому, что лицо Шерлока всего в паре дюймов от его и он точно его услышит. И он слышит, и думает о том, что это падение с жёстким приземлением было спасительным, и знает, что всё было, есть и будет не зря, если Джон будет с ним, если они будут рядом. — Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Джон, глядя ему в глаза. Шерлок ощущает, как его наполняет что-то невероятное и лёгкое, от чего хочется улыбаться, а еще снова целовать Джона. — Боже, Шерлок, я так боялся, что это всё правда, смотрел на свои руки и твоё кресло, а сам ждал тебя.

Он снова тянется к нему, но не целует, а обнимает, крепко, неистово, вжимаясь носом в его шею, и Шерлок дрожит, чувствуя его дыхание на своей коже. Мысли сами собой текут по руслу предположений: что случилось бы, придерживайся они с Майкрофтом изначального плана? что ждало бы его в итоге, если он сейчас весь раздробленные мелкие куски под лавиной чувства Джона?

— Ты мне нужен, Джон, — зовёт Шерлок, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

И Джон смотрит, и знает, и понимает, и соглашается, и улыбается. Джон улыбается и снова целует его, запечатывая свой ответ в его дыхании.

Они нужны друг другу. Отныне и навсегда.


End file.
